Artemis's Cousin
by Super Reader
Summary: Artemis finds out that he has to spend the summer with his cousin. His annoying, sporty cousin. Then his cousin, Jack finds out about the People and Artemis has to take him along to save the world. How will he save the world with an annoyance? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Sool had been waiting a long time to get his revenge. Now it was time to act. Every time he thought of getting rid of Haven and the people that had fired him, he got a warm, fuzzy feeling.

Suddenly he snapped back to reality when a pixie came up to him and nervously said, "Boss?"

"What?" Sool snapped annoyed at being disturbed from his revengeful thoughts.

The poor pixie cringed, "The jammer is in place, except for that small corner you said to leave bare."

Sool nodded, a rare smile starting on his face. "Good activate it and then start bringing down the 'weapons'.

The pixie nodded and scurried off thankfully.

2 minutes later and the 'weapons' were being unloaded. Sool rubbed his hands together.

_Now the revenge is beginning. _he thought gleefully.


	2. Chapter 1: The Return of Sool

Chapter 1: The Return of Sool 

Artemis Fowl II was sitting at his desk talking to his best friend. Finally he asked a question which had been nagging him for a while.

"Have you heard of anything evil going on below ground?" Artemis asked Captain Holly Short.

Her face looked surprised before she answered. "Not that I know of. Why? Are you bored?" She teased.

Artemis tried to keep the disappointment from his face, _I shouldn't want there to be a crisis. He thought, I should be happy that the world's safe._

Aloud he said, "You're right. I am bored. I need something to challenge my intellect. You are aware that we haven't had a crisis in almost 4 years right? And don't say you don't miss the action at all."

Holly laughed, her face smiling. "I knew it. You'd think you'd enjoy the rest, not having to save the world every five minutes..."

She was interrupted by a knock at Artemis's study door.

"Who is it?" He called.

"It's us Arty, we need to speak to you." Came the voice of his father, Artemis Fowl the First.

"Uh one minute." Artemis said.

He looked down at the fairy communicator in his hand. "I have to go now Holly. We can finish the conversation later. Good night."

"Good night Artemis." She said before she cut the connection.

"Come in." Artemis called, putting the communicator in a drawer.

"Did we hear talking in here, Arty?" Asked Angeline Fowl looking around the room.

Artemis's face went blank, "No, I didn't hear any talking, Mother." He said, knowing he'd feel guilty later at lying to her.

The couple sat down across from Artemis. "Artemis, we have some good news." His father said. Artemis was wary; his father's idea of good news was to get surprise tickets to a sports game. Something that did not make it to Artemis's top ten list of favorite things. Or even the top hundred.

"What is it, Father?" Artemis asked hesitantly.

"We have arranged for you and the twins to spend the summer at your cousin Jack's house."

Artemis paled. He detested his cousin, who always seemed so infantile to him, though to be fair Artemis was only one month older than Jack. Artemis's cousin was also a lady's man, trying to impress girls at every turn. Unfortunately all the girls loved him. As if that wasn't bad enough Jack Fowl had a fixation with practically every sport imaginable and always tried to get his cousin to play a game with him.

Artemis opened his mouth to protest when the twins came running in. Nicholas and Benjamin, the 5-year-old Fowl twins, were very energetic and loved anything to do with running. They had met Jack a year ago and had gotten along with him splendidly.

"Butler said that we're going to spend the summer with Jack!" They cried in unison. Artemis winced slightly, he still wasn't used to them and, despite being a genius, often had trouble telling the identical boys apart.

Artemis Sr. and Angeline smiled at their enthusiasm.

"When are we going?" Benjamin asked excitedly. No one ever called them by their nicknames, they'd only answer to Nicholas and Benjamin.

Angeline smiled at her son. "Tomorrow." She said.

The twins started shouting happily and Artemis almost groaned. Artemis finally found his voice. "Tomorrow?" He asked, "May I be excused from the trip and stay here?"

Artemis Sr. frowned, "No Arty, not this time. Don't worry Butler and Juliet will be going to."

With that he and Angeline herded the boys out the door. Artemis sat in his chair, numb with shock until Butler came in.

"You'd better start packing, Artemis, we'll leave early tomorrow morning."

Artemis looked up miserably, "You know I hate going to my cousin's house. Last time I went to Jack's house, I had to play three different sports in one day. And that was for a one-day visit. How will I survive the whole summer?"

Artemis rarely broke apart but being forced to be with his cousin for 3 whole months seemed almost unbearable.

Butler laughed a little, "I remember, but Jack will have the twins to play with. You could just stay in your room."

"It'll never be that simple." Artemis said before leaving the room.

Holly hung up her communicator looking puzzled.

_Do I miss all the action in saving the world? _She asked herself, _I don't know, I never thought about it before. I guess I never thought about it because I do have some action at Section 8 every once in a while. If I was Artemis and had nothing to do, I guess I would be dead bored too._

She got up from her desk and went out the door.

_Time to go home, eat something and go to sleep. _She thought yawning.

She was so tired that she didn't hear a voice call her name. When the person tapped her shoulder she jumped and turned around quickly.

"D'Arvit Foaly! Don't do that! I almost had a heart attack." As her heart speed returned to normal she said irritably, "What do you want?"

Foalytutted, "Manners. I just wanted to get your opinion on some strange footage from E7."

Holly sighed. "Ok but then I'm going home, I've had a stressful week." She said, yawning.

She followed the centaur into the Ops Booth, closing the door behind her. She watched the computer screen. Nothing happened.

"What exactly am I supposed to be seeing here Foaly?" She asked impatiently.

"That's just it, nothing. The cameras malfunctioned."

Holly groaned. "You called me in here so I could see a glitch in your system?"

"But it's **all** the cameras and mikes in E7. Everything was working perfectly 2 hours ago, and now look. This is no accident, there is no way that every camera and mike would short out at once."

Holly thought hard. "Someone tampered with the system. Someone who knows exactly how many cameras and mikes there are and where they are." She frowned looking closely at the screen. "What's that?" she asked pointing to something.

"I don't know, probably interference." Foaly said, but he enlarged the shot anyway.

Both Holly and Foaly turned cold at what they saw.

"We need to call Artemis and tell him to come down here." Holly said urgently.

Foaly nodded. "We'll call him first thing in the morning, that mud boy doesn't like being woken up."

Holly nodded back, "Well I'm going home. I need to get some rest if we're going to have to save the world again."

She left the Ops Booth. A half hour later she snuggled down in her bed, trying not to think of the image in the Ops Booth. But no matter what she did, she couldn't block it out. The image had shown Ark Sool, former commander of the LEP, and several elves and pixies carrying crates of human weapons.

_Artemis should be careful what he wishes for. _She thought before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Just a game

A/N: I completely forgot to do the disclaimer in the last two chapters so here it is. I own absolutely nothing, except the plot and Jack. Special thanks to artyfowl3 for reviewing.

**Chapter 2: Just a game**

Artemis yawned in the back of the Fowl Bentley.

The sun was in the middle of the sky but everyone had been up before dawn. The twins were, as usual, shouting. Right now they were entertaining themselves by going through all of the baggage. Usually Artemis would have stopped them by now but all their shouting was giving him a migraine and besides, he was dead tired.

Butler was talking to Juliet but paused to look at him through the rearview mirror and smile. Artemis attempted to smile back but didn't really succeed. Suddenly he realized why Butler had smiled. The car was in a rare and blissful silence. Artemis glanced with relief at the twins and did a double take.

They had been rooting through his luggage and had found his fairy communicator. They were whispering as they pushed various buttons. Artemis knew that if they continued they would call Holly, who had the other communicator. The last thing he needed was his younger brothers finding out about her.

He reached over and snatched the device. Immediately the silence ended.

"Hey give it back!" Nicholas yelled reaching over Benjamin's head for the small machine.

Benjamin joined in, "Yeah we were playing with that!"

Artemis ignored them. "Don't you two know that it's rude to go through other people's things?" He asked leaning over to grab his bag.

He froze when the communicator started to ring.

_Beepbeepbeep! _Came the shrill buzzing in his hand.

Artemis saw the two Butlers stiffen, they knew what that sound was.

"What's that Artemis?" asked the twins in unison.

_Beepbeepbeep!_

"Uh nothing." Artemis said, "It's just a game."

From the front seat Juliet groaned, she hadn't babysat the twins all the time for nothing. She knew what would come next.

The twin's eyes widened.

"Let us play Artemis, let us play!" The twins cried, they were always ready for a game.

"No," Artemis said, "It's not that kind of game, it's a game that only I know how to play."

"Oh." The twins scowled settling down into their seats.

_Beepbeepbeep! _

The small machine grew shriller. Artemis knew that in another moment it would turn off. Suddenly it stopped beeping. Artemis, Juliet and Butler sighed with relief. Thank goodness. But they all knew that Artemis had to call Holly soon, before she tried again.

Holly threw down the communicator in disgust.

"He's not picking up." She informed Foaly.

The centaur didn't respond for a moment.

"Maybe he's in the company of others." He said thoughtfully.

"Still, he could at least make some excuse and call back."

Foaly shrugged, "Well try again in half an hour."

A/N: Well? What do you think? Read and Review please. But no flames, this is my first fan fic.


	4. Chapter 3: What is that?

A/N: I own nothing at all. Well that has to do the Artemis Fowl that is.

Chapter 3: What is that?! 

The Fowl Bentley pulled up in front of their destination ten minutes later. Artemis's Uncle Allen and Aunt Marie ran out with Jack.

_Great, thought Artemis, The summer begins._

Uncle Allen shook his nephew's hands and Aunt Marie hugged them until they turned blue. Jack just stood to the side grinning.

Artemis let no emotion show on his face as he said, "Hello Uncle Allen, Aunt Marie. Thank you for having us."

Aunt Marie paused, surprise showing on her face. She had obviously forgotten how proper Artemis could be. The surprise left her face as the twins hugged her. She looked at Artemis, "You look tired, dear, why don't you let Jack take you to your room."

Jack picked up the bags that Artemis had said were his and proceeded up the stairs. They stopped in front of a door and went in. It was a nice room. Fancy but very homey. Artemis noticed immediately that something was missing. A computer. Luckily he had brought his own laptop from home.

Jack grinned at Artemis. "As soon as you've rested, Arty, why don't we play some basketball?"

Artemis started to respond curtly, "Please don't..."

"Artemis!" came Benjamin's voice, "Come here, I want to show you my room."

Artemis sighed and left the room. Five minutes later he returned. When he stepped in the room he saw Jack standing there as if petrified. Artemis was puzzled until he saw what was in Jack's hand. Realization hit him like a blow to the stomach.

He walked across the room in two strides and snatched the fairy communicator from Jack's limp grasp. Holly's face was on screen and needless to say, she was very surprised.

"Who was that Artemis?" she asked. "And why didn't you pick up before?"

Artemis glared at his cousin before answering, "That was my cousin, Jack, and I couldn't pick up before because the twins were in the car with me."

Jack started spluttering, "What is that!?" "Is it one of your science projects gone wrong?"

Artemis had forgotten this about his cousin. He had an annoying habit of blurting out whatever crazy idea he had at the second he had them. Artemis looked down at the screen again, Holly looked as angry as the time...well actually he couldn't remember ever having seen her this angry.

"What are you talking about Mud..."

Artemis cut her off hastily, "Um Holly? Whatever you've been trying to contact me about tell me later. I need to deal with my cousin.

Holly nodded, gave Jack one last glare and terminated the connection.

A/N: I hope you like it. Review!


	5. Chapter 4: A Plan?

A/N: Everything belongs to Eoin Colfer. 2 chapters in one day. Cool!

**Chapter 4: A plan?**

Holly terminated the connection, red-faced. She couldn't remember ever having been this angry. Science project gone wrong! Oh if she ever saw that Mud Boy again, she'd have some choice words for him.

Foaly came in from the other room. "Well? Did you reach him?"

He didn't notice Holly's angry face.

"Well I didn't exactly reach him." She snarled.

Foaly looked up at her. "Whoa, Holly! What did he say to you?"

"Not him, his cousin."

Foaly looked alarmed, "What?"

"His cousin answered the communicator and was just plain rude."

"What did he say?" Foaly asked.

Holly told him.

"Wow, I don't blame you for being angry, one bit."

Holly nodded as the communicator started to ring.

Artemis faced his cousin with a glare.

"Why did you go through my things?" he asked.

Jack gulped, "Well a pocket in your suitcase started vibrating so I opened it to see what it was. Then I pushed the red button and that...thing's...face appeared on it. What is it anyway?"

"First off," Artemis growled, "Her name's Holly, second she's not a thing, she's an elf and third you will not repeat what you saw to anyone."

Jack looked at his cousin's angry glare and calmed down a bit. "An elf? Like a fairy?"

Artemis sighed, the fairy people would have to mind wipe him later anyway. "Yes, like a fairy and just for the record, fairies have feelings too."

Jack sat down on Artemis's bed, "Well that fairy girl was very pretty. Will I see her again?" He asked.

Everyone has his or her breaking point. Unfortunately for Jack, Artemis had just reached his. He lost it, "What are you talking about?" he yelled, "You just called her a science project gone wrong and now you're wondering if you'll see her again?!"

His voice was quite loud by the end of this little speech and Butler, who had been passing the door, walked in.

"What's wrong Artemis?" He asked seeing his charge glaring fiercely at Jack.

"This buffoon just answered my communicator and asked if Holly was a science project gone wrong."

Butler placed a hand on Artemis's shoulder feeling that he should help Jack. After all being the object of Artemis and Holly's hatred placed the boy in the danger zone.

"Everyone reacts differently to the People, Artemis, now let's put this behind us for now."

Artemis calmed down sinking into a chair. No doubt Holly would explain just what she thought about his cousin when he called her back. He regained his composure.

"Butler can you take Jack downstairs and explain things to him? I have a call to make."

Butler nodded and led Jack out the door.

Artemis picked up the communicator and called Haven. Holly picked up at the first ring.

"Science project gone wrong!!" She yelled. "What kind of people are you related to, Fowl?!"

Artemis winced, he knew that Holly wasn't mad at him, she was just letting off steam, but he was very glad that it wasn't him who had put her in this mood.

"I'm so sorry Holly. Benjamin called me to the next room and Jack found the communicator. He doesn't react well to strange things and I forgot that he tends to blurt out idiot ideas the second he has them."

Holly calmed down a little.

"Anyway, Holly, what did you call for?"

"Oh yeah." Holly said, "I forgot. Sool has teamed up with some pixies and elves and is somehow getting human weapons. We need you to come down here."

Artemis bit his lip. "I'm afraid it will be hard getting away. You see I am spending the summer with my aunt and uncle. They will surly tell my parents if I go away."

Holly sighed. "Well we need you down here somehow. How else do we save the world?"

Artemis racked his brains. He came up with a solution. The thought of it made him start scowling but it seemed their only option.

"What are you scowling at Artemis?" Holly asked.

"I think I have an idea." He said, "But you're not going to like it."

"Just tell me." Holly said.

Artemis told her. She didn't like it.

A/N: I hope you like it. Review!


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys. I won't be updating for a while. Computer problems. Sorry. The problem's should be fixed by Wednesday. Sorry I won't be updating for a while.


	7. Chapter 5: Going Below

A/N: Hey I'm back! Computer problems fixed faster than I thought they would.

**Chapter 5: Going Below**

Jack had been told and now that the initial shock was over he was happy to be able to see the pretty fairy girl again. Artemis had admitted that he had handled his parents very well. He had simply told them that he and Artemis wanted to go camping for a week. They agreed when Artemis said that Butler and Juliet would be going to. Really they'd go to Haven and save the world. Yes Jack was to come to. That was what Holly and Artemis hated. To have an annoyance with them every step of the way. And not just any annoyance but an annoyance with the name of Jack Fowl.

Butler drove the car to Tara. In the back Artemis was trying to think with Jack talking a mile a minute. Butler could see Artemis scowling blackly. The sooner Artemis was away from Jack, the better.

Butler pulled up in front of the disguised shuttle port. Someone would be waiting to take them down. Artemis climbed out of the car gratefully, he was glad to be out of the confined space he had shared with his cousin.

Jack popped out of the car. "Why are we here? I thought we were going to the center of the Earth." He said.

Artemis scowled until Butler thought his face was going to freeze that way, though he didn't say this.

Juliet did. "Artemis, your face is going to freeze that way." She said.

"We are, Jack." Butler said hurriedly before Artemis could respond to this. "This is how we get there."

Jack looked skeptical until a fairy in a full uniform walked out of the shuttle port.

"I didn't know they'd be so short." Jack said.

Artemis groaned but smiled evilly as he realized who the fairy was. He looked at the fairy and could almost see the smirk behind the helmet. Holly was going to get her revenge.

She walked up to Jack, activated her wings putting her to his eye level and punched him right on the nose.

Butler was shocked. Juliet smiled a bit, she had guessed who the fairy was.

Jack put his hands up to his nose and said. "Ow. What was that for?"

The fairy stood next to Artemis and her visor slid up to reveal the face of Holly Short.

"That was for calling me a science project gone wrong. Now let's go, Foaly will be angry if we cause too much delay."

Before her visor went back up Artemis saw a satisfied smile on her face.

Below ground Foaly laughed hysterically. Who said law enforcement didn't have it's perks? He rewound the tape to where Holly had punched the mud boy. It would defiantly become one of his favorite footages.

Holly and Artemis were the first ones in the shuttle and immediately made for the cockpit.

"Are you sure that there are no other options?" Holly asked strapping herself in.

Artemis sighed. "I wish there were but at least this way he can be mind wiped at the end easily."

Holly opened her mouth to say something when Jack poked his head in.

He looked at Holly. "Are these ship-things always this small?"

Holly gripped the thrusters so hard, her knuckles turned white. "Yes, they are." She said quietly, "Now go strap yourself in."

Jack seemed to notice how angry his statement had made her. He made a decision, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that just now and I'm sorry about the other thing I said. I mean you just really surprised me. As Butler said, not everyone reacts well to the fairies."

Holly and Artemis looked at each other in surprise. Holly decided to let it slide. "Ok Mud Boy, I accept your apology, now go strap yourself in."

Jack did as he was told and his voice could be heard talking to Butler.

"Why does she call me a mud boy?" Jack asked. Holly smiled at this and took off.

A/N: I hope you like it. Review! Please? Oh and sorry but this is a Artemis/Holly fic, not Holly/Artemis's cousin.


	8. Chapter 6: Three Tons of Gold

A/N: Hey I'm back! Computer problems fixed faster than I thought they would.

Chapter 6: Three Tons of Gold 

Foaly greeted them all smiling. Well he greeted Juliet, Butler, Artemis and Holly smiling. He didn't look at Jack.

Butler noticed this and said, "Holly has forgiven Jack for what he said, so I think you could extend the hand of friendship."

Foaly shook Jack's hand hesitantly. "Well we should all go to Section 8 now." He said. "Would you please step into the vehicle?"

They did, Butler barely fitting. He was just lucky that it was their biggest ship. Jack maneuvered it so that he was sitting next to Holly.

Artemis groaned in his head.

_Not now! He thought, I've seen Jack do that with a million girls. He's going to get a surprise._

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced." Jack said, "I'm Jack Fowl."

Artemis and Juliet (Butler didn't notice) both knew that many girls above ground would have been stuttering a reply.

Holly looked at him coolly, "I know, you're Jack Fowl," She said, "I'm Holly Short." She then got up and went to sit next to Foaly in the front.

Jack looked surprised. Girls always liked him.

Artemis and Juliet had a hard time to keep from laughing.

They arrived at Section 8 HQ ten minutes later. They all sat down on the in the computer room and Foaly began to explain.

"Well Ark Sool disappeared 4 years ago and no one has ever seen him since. We think now that he must have gone underground, so to speak, and gathered followers. We don't know where he is or what he's planning but whatever it is it won't be good. So we called you down here because you three have experience when it comes to saving the world."

Jack looked surprised. "They do?" He asked. "How many times have they saved the world?"

"This'll be the 5th time." Came a voice from the doorway.

They all looked.

At the door there was a dwarf who looked confused. "I didn't know we were adding another person to our team." He said.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Butler, who had been sitting next to him, shook his head at him. Jack didn't need Mulch angry with him too.

Jack closed his mouth and instead asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Mulch Diggums. Who are you?"

"Jack Fowl." Said Jack.

Artemis cut in. "He's my cousin Mulch, I'll explain everything later."

Foaly cleared his throat, "Um we don't have room for everyone to stay here." He looked at Holly.

She understood immediately, "No Foaly, no. I'm not taking everyone into my apartment."

Foaly sighed, "Not everyone, Mulch has his own home so just two people. We can put two people here."

Holly looked doubtful, "Who stays with me?" she asked.

"Well I guess you can decide that." Foaly said knowing already who she'd choose.

Her face cleared. "I think I can put up Juliet and Artemis..."

"Can I go?" Jack cut in.

Artemis rolled his eyes; Jack was still trying to get Holly to like him.

Holly bit her lip, "Um well, I think you'd be more comfortable here, where you can stand up. My ceilings aren't as high as this."

Artemis could tell that she really didn't want Jack to come.

"I don't mind." Jack said not making this easy on Holly.

Foaly saved her. "You should stay here Jack, that way we can fill you in on Artemis, Holly and Butler's past adventures. We have lots of videos."

Jack looked disappointed but nodded grudgingly.

Juliet, Artemis and Holly walked through her door an hour later.

"Phew," Holly sighed. "No offence Artemis, but your cousin is pretty annoying. Are you sure you two are the same age?"

Artemis smiled, "Yes we're both 18 but he does act childishly."

Juliet looked at Holly mischievously, "He's not always like this, just when he's trying to impress a girl."

Holly reddened, "You don't mean..."

Juliet nodded, "He likes you."

Artemis didn't know why this fact made him uncomfortable. He'd known before that Jack liked Holly.

He cleared his throat, "Where am I to sleep, Holly?"

"Well I don't have a spare room like you do, but there is an extra bed in my room and the couch in here. Sorry they're not really your size. You and Juliet can decide who gets what."

She sat down on a chair and rested her head on her hands. Juliet and Artemis looked at her.

"Are you ok Holly?" Artemis asked.

She waited a moment before answering. "Yes I'm fine, I'm just tired."

Artemis nodded he was very tired too.

Juliet looked at him. "You can have the couch, I'll take the bed in Holly's room."

He nodded again.

They all went to sleep soon after that. At about 3:00 a.m. the phone on the wall rang. Holly let it ring a couple times before she got up and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked in Gnommish.

Her face turned pale. Artemis and Juliet stood sleepily in their pajamas. Holly switched on the speakers so that they could hear.

"And so Miss Short, you have until tomorrow to get me what I want before my followers start blowing up the city with these nuclear bombs from the humans."

Juliet's face was blank, she did not know Gnommish but Artemis and Holly, who did, were horrified.

"If you did that you'd destroy the fairy race!" Holly said.

"I know, but there'd still be Atlantis to rule." He hung up.

Holly sat down. "What did he want?" Juliet asked.

She looked up at her. "He wants three tons of gold and control of the city. We need to go back to Section 8 now!"

Juliet and Artemis nodded and all three of them were dressed and out the door in less than 3 minutes.

A/N: What do you think? Review!


	9. Chapter 7: He's not a Creep

A/N: Two chapters in one day. Cool! I own nothing to do with Artemis Fowl (except Jack.)

**Chapter 7: He's not a creep.**

"Three tons of gold?!" Mulch cried.

"And control of the city." Artemis reminded him.

They were all sitting in Section 8 again. Jack was yawning.

"Can't we save the world when I'm awake?" he asked.

Everyone stared at him. "You think villains wait for morning to do their evil plans? No. We act when we have to." Foaly said. "Now what else did he say Holly?"

Holly sighed. "He said that we were to give him the gold and the control of the city before Haven's destroyed."

"Did he say where we were supposed to put the gold?" Artemis asked.

She nodded. "Yes, he said to put it in the that old warehouse at the edge of town."

Artemis started thinking.

"What can I do to help?" Jack said.

Everyone said in unison, "Please be quiet, Artemis is thinking."

Artemis stood up, "I need to go somewhere to think. I'll be back later." He said and left the room.

Everyone was silent as Artemis left the room. That is everyone who knew to be silent was silent. Jack on the other hand was asking if there was any food around.

Holly groaned, "Come on you guys, I guess we can't save the world on empty stomachs. Let's go get something to eat."

The others stood up.

"Where should we go?" asked Juliet.

"I don't know." Holly said, "But I'll think of something. Do you want to come Foaly?"

The centaur shook his head, "No, but you can bring me back a carton of carrots and some beetle juice."

Jack gagged, "Beetle juice? Don't you have any soda?"

Holly looked at him. "No, but we do have water." She said.

"Do you think we should ask Artemis if he wants anything or if he'd like to come with us?" She asked Butler.

"No, I think it would be better if we don't disturb him."

Juliet nodded, "Once when he was planning your kidnapping, Holly, I walked in on him. Man did I get it!"

Holly smiled.

"Whoa, whoa." Jack said. "Back up, Artemis kidnapped you?"

Holly, still smiling answered, "Yes, when he was 12, that's how I met him."

"You guys will have to tell me about it." Jack said. "I never knew my cousin would be such a creep."

Holly scowled, her smile melting away. "He's not a creep." She said, "Well maybe he was then, but he did let me go. And now he's as much of a creep as Butler is. He's my best friend."

With that she led the way out the door.

Jack was surprised. He knew his cousin didn't really have friends, but he was obviously close to Holly. Actually it looked like all the people here, Mulch, Foaly, Juliet, Holly and Butler were all very good friends of his.

_Artemis is lucky to be best friends with Holly, he thought, she's so pretty and very spunky. _He gently touched his bruised nose. _Oh yes very spunky._

A/N: What do you think? Review!


	10. Chapter 8: So that's how he did it

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Glad you like the story so far. All people (except Jack), places and things belong to Eoin Colfer.

Chapter 8: So that's how he did it 

One hour later Artemis still sat in the room down the hall. He was trying to think of a good plan. It wasn't working very well.

_Come on stop complaining, he thought, weren't you just telling Holly that you were bored?_

He looked up at a computer screen on the wall. He had an idea. He turned on the machine and went into Foaly's files. He called up a picture and the file on Ark Sool. He also pulled up the picture Holly and Foaly had seen from E7. He looked closely at the screen as he enlarged the picture.

_Could it work? He asked himself._

He enlarged the picture once more. The answer was obvious.

"So that's how you got the weapons Sool," he said softly.

He got up from the chair he was sitting in and went out the door. The others had just come back from eating and were in a good mood. Then he saw something that made his stomach lurch.

Everyone had had a good time. The most fun was telling Jack about their adventures. Holly didn't want to admit it but when you got to know him he was actually kind of fun. Holly also felt guilty at leaving Artemis out, even though she knew that he was doing what he liked best.

Jack was always trying to talk to and sit next to her. She admitted that at the beginning it annoyed her but after a while it more amused her.

As they returned to the computer room, she sat down a little away from the others. Naturally Jack sat next to her.

"So after you and Artemis switched eyes, what happened? You know I noticed you had two different colored eyes but I didn't notice that Artemis did."

Holly smiled, "Well maybe you just never looked. After we switched eyes...well... everything pretty much everything went back to normal. This is the first crisis we've had in almost 4 years."

Artemis came in just then. What he saw was Juliet, Mulch, Foaly and Butler talking at one side of the room, but what caused his stomach to lurch was what was happening at the other side of the room.

Jack and Holly were sitting next to each other and smiling. Artemis's eyes narrowed slightly, though he didn't know why. Suddenly Holly saw him. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Did you find anything, Artemis?" she asked.

Artemis asked, "I didn't know you liked my cousin so much."

Holly looked surprised. "Well he's nice when you get to know him." She said.

Everyone else in the room now noticed that he was here.

"Well, what did you come up with Artemis?" asked Mulch.

Artemis scowled slightly, he had been imagining telling everyone what he had found but know he wasn't in the mood.

_Are you crazy? A voice in his head asked him, this is a big thing, and you can't just decide __**not**__ to tell people. _

Aloud Artemis said, "I have a plan, but I didn't find anything."

Everyone in the room was surprised, Holly most of all. Artemis Fowl had never said he hadn't found anything.

Juliet looked at him thoughtfully and then realized what was going on. She smiled but she wasn't about to say anything. She'd wait until she was alone with Artemis to confirm her suspicions.

"Did you just say you didn't find anything?" asked Foaly.

Artemis nodded tightly. "But I do have a plan." He said. "Here's what we'll do. We go to the warehouse tomorrow, plant some gold, not real of course but it'll have to look real, put tracking spray on the fake gold and then follow it to it's location."

Everyone's (except Juliet and Jack's) mouth hung open.

"That plan is extremely dangerous Artemis," Butler said, "Sool would be sure to find out that the gold's fake and nuclear bomb the city before we could stop him. Besides we all saw the picture of his crates of weapons. He would kill us with them in a second."

This was what everyone was thinking but Artemis gave his vampire smile and said, "Well do you have any better ideas?"

"Yeah. We give him the gold and control of the city and go back to the surface." Jack said.

Artemis stared at him in disgust, "That is not an option. Foaly can you make realistic-looking gold?"

The centaur smiled weakly, "Of course I can. Am I right in supposing that you didn't tell us all of your plan?"

Artemis shrugged, "Perhaps. Now Holly I should like to get some sleep, can we go back to your apartment?" The elf nodded still confused and walked with Artemis out of the building. Juliet followed closely behind.

A/N: What do you think? Review! Please? .


	11. Chapter 9: Jealous of Jack?

A/N: Short but I hope all you A/H shippers are happy now. All people (except Jack), places and things belong to Eoin Colfer.

**Chapter 9: Jealous of Jack? **

The three of them got to Holly's house about 5 minutes later.

Artemis put his pajamas on and lay down on the couch. Holly excused herself and went to take a shower.

Juliet pulled a chair next to Artemis. "Artemis I know you're awake. I need to talk to you." She said.

Artemis sighed and sat up. "What is it Juliet?"

She looked at him closely. "You've been in a bad mood ever since you finished thinking about your plan. Ever since you saw Holly and Jack getting along."

Artemis didn't say anything; the truth was the truth after all.

"Now Artemis I'm going to ask you straight out and I want an honest answer. Are you jealous of Jack?"

Artemis looked away, "Of course not, I..." he looked at Juliet, he could tell she didn't believe him so he gave up, "I guess I am." He sighed, "I don't know why, I never had feelings for Holly before the mission."

_Maybe I did and I just never noticed. He thought._

Juliet smiled, "And you're afraid that she likes Jack. Sorry to disappoint you Artemis, but I can tell that Holly doesn't have any feelings at all for Jack. In fact if she likes anyone it would be..."

Holly came out of the shower, rubbing a towel over her short hair. "Hey Artemis, I thought that you'd gone to sleep."

"I couldn't sleep." He mumbled not looking at her.

"Well good night then... actually I guess it's good morning now." Holly said before she went into her room.

Juliet looked at Artemis, "I think you should tell her. I'm glad we talked Artemis, good night."

She got up and went into Holly's room and closed the door.

Artemis was left thinking about what she had said.

_I know now that I like Holly a lot more than a friend. The question is, should I tell her? _Thought Artemis before drifting off to sleep.

They all woke up late, not surprising judging by the fact that they had gone to sleep at 5:30 in the morning.

Holly and Juliet were sitting at the kitchen table talking when Artemis came in. They were in their pajamas and they hadn't even brushed their hair yet but Artemis was fully dressed and ready to go.

Holly looked at him. "How are you so awake?" she asked yawning, "I'm so tired I feel like I didn't sleep at all."

He smiled at her, "I guess I just slept well." He said.

Holly didn't know what he meant exactly but Juliet did.

Holly yawned again, "Well I'm going to go get dressed."

Juliet followed her, got her clothes and went into the shower room to change.

A minute later the phone rang. Artemis heard Holly call from her bedroom, "Can you answer that Artemis?"

He went over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" he said in Gnommish.

He heard Foaly trying to speak but Jack drowned him out. "Is that Artemis? Why is he talking funny?"

Artemis tried to cut in but they weren't listening. Finally he yelled into the phone, "What is it Foaly?!"

He heard people jump at the other end.

"Sorry Artemis." Foaly said but in Gnommish because he knew it would annoy Butler and Jack. "If you, Juliet and Holly can come soon, that would be great."

"Ok, they're just getting ready right now so we'll be there in 10 minutes." Artemis said also in Gnommish.

Before he hung up he heard Jack ask, "What language was that?"

A/N: Review! Please? .


	12. Chapter 10: Jack Wants to come

A/N: All people (except Jack), places and things (except the Carrier) belong to Eoin Colfer.

**Chapter 10: Jack wants to come**

The trio arrived at Section 8 in exactly 10 minutes.

Foaly looked at his watch. "10 minutes exactly, I'm impressed Artemis."

Then Mulch, Butler and Jack came up behind him.

"Jeez, it's weird. You two girls look like you didn't sleep at all but Artemis looks like he slept for a month. What gives?" asked Mulch.

Actually Butler, Jack and Foaly had been thinking the same thing but left it to Mulch to get the thought into the open.

Holly shrugged, "I asked Artemis the same question. He said that he just slept well. I, on the other hand, am very tired. I'd forgotten how tiring these saving the world things are."

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well you look good." He said causing Artemis to scowl blackly.

"Sorry to break things up but I believe we have something to do?" Artemis said.

Foaly nodded, "You're right Artemis. I started the fake gold making process last night or this morning so it should be ready by now."

They all followed Foaly into a room. In it was a huge amount of gold that looked real enough to be...well real.

"Amazing. Good job, Foaly." Said Artemis. "Now how are we going to get all this...er...gold to the edge of town?"

"Don't worry." Said Foaly. "We have a special vehicle to transport heavy things."

Butler interrupted, "Sorry to interrupt but I think it's time to decide who's going."

"I think it's down to the old team." Holly said, "Which is me, Artemis, Butler, Juliet and Mulch."

"What about me?" Jack said. "I'd like to help too."

The "old team" looked at each other.

"I don't know, Jack, it could be dangerous." Juliet said.

"But you and Holly are going."

"Yes but we're fully trained." Juliet said.

"What about Artemis? He's defiantly not fully trained, yet he's going." Jack protested.

Artemis scowled though he knew it was perfectly true. "I have experience saving the world..." Artemis started.

Jack scowled in spooky imitation of Artemis. "I want to come, you might need me."

Holly shrugged, "I guess we could take you, what have we got to lose?"

Of course everyone except Artemis knew that they **could** lose their lives.

The vehicle that was to transport the 'gold' was a marvel. Even Artemis was impressed. It was sleek and not that big but it looked sturdy enough to support a couple of elephants. It was called the Carrier. Foaly would drive the Carrier from Section 8 and the rest of the team would follow in a car.

"Are you ready?" Artemis asked Holly.

"Yes, but I can't help thinking how dangerous this plan is."

"Don't worry, everything will come out all right." Artemis said looking at the back of the car.

Jack, Butler, Juliet and Mulch were squeezed in the back. Artemis couldn't hold back a smirk when he saw his cousin have to sit next to Mulch.

"What are you smirking at, Artemis?" Holly asked looking back.

Artemis sat up straight, "Nothing, Holly. I think we can go now."

She frowned a bit but then turned to the road and started to follow the Carrier.

Half an hour later they were close enough to the warehouse to see the Carrier go in the door. Foaly had put tracking spray on all of the 'gold' ingots. All the occupants of the car had to do now was wait.

The car they were in had been created by Foaly to be completely invisible to cameras and the human eye.

Five minutes later a movement caught Butler's eye. He whispered something to Mulch who walked up to the front of the car.

"Butler saw a truck go in the warehouse." He said quietly. The car might have been invisible but it wasn't sound proof. Foaly hadn't had time to install the sound proofing yet.

Holly put on her helmet and activated zoom to where Mulch was pointing.

"I see something." She said. "Looks like the truck is dragging the Carrier behind it."

Artemis picked up the fairy communicator and called the other communicator. Foaly picked up.

"Can you send through the tracking spray's location now?" Artemis asked.

"Sure." Foaly said sending the tracking spray's locations to the car's computer.

"Alright, Holly. Go!" Artemis said.

A/N: Review! Please:o)


	13. Chapter 11: Copy Cat

A/N: All people (except Jack), places and things (except the Carrier) belong to Eoin Colfer.

**Chapter 11: Copy Cat**

Holly followed the location's readings. 15 minutes later:

"This is where Ark Sool is keeping the gold?" Mulch asked. "Man he's a copy-cat."

They were outside the old Koboi Labs. Juliet and Jack were confused. They had never fought Opal.

"Why is he a copy cat?" Jack asked.

Artemis ignored him, instead trailing his eyes over the Koboi building. Holly glanced at Artemis. She noticed that he was ignoring his cousin.

"These are the old Koboi Labs. You know the ones we told you about last night?" Holly said.

"Oh." Jack said.

"Right." Said Artemis, "I think I've found a way in. This place has fallen apart since the last time we were here. There is a small opening at the edge of the building. I think we should go in teams like we did in Chicago. That way we have a better chance of succeeding. Team One goes through the opening and tries to find Sool. Team Two also goes through the opening, but goes a different way. And Team Three will try and find another way in. We have to be careful."

"Who are the teams?" Juliet asked.

Artemis shrugged, "I got us this far, you guys decide."

"I'd like to go with Holly." Jack said.

Artemis rolled his eyes. Holly looked at him. "Actually Jack, I think it would be better if I went with Artemis."

Artemis looked up.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Well...uh..." Holly thought hard trying to come up with a convincing answer. The truth was that she just wanted to go with Artemis, not Jack.

Juliet, who seemed to have a sixth sense about these kinds of things, saved her. "I think Artemis and Holly should go together because they work the best together. Just look at Chicago. That plan was almost perfectly executed." She said looking closely at Holly.

_Does Holly seem relieved? Juliet thought, I wonder if she likes Artemis like he likes her._

"Oh alright." Jack said unwillingly.

"Then we should get going." Artemis said smiling. "Juliet can go with Mulch and Butler can go with Jack."

Before anyone had time to protest Artemis and Holly left the car.

**A/N: Review! I love to know what people think. Only 3 more chapters left. :)**


	14. Chapter 12: Getting in Koboi Labs

A/N: All people (except Jack), places and things are property of Eoin Colfer.

**Chapter 12: Getting in Koboi Labs**

Artemis and Holly crept along the building. Holly had her helmet on and was watching for camera trails. Apparently Sool had also taken human cameras along with human weapons so Holly and Artemis could avoid them easier than fairy cameras.

"Where is that alleged crack Artemis?" Holly whispered.

Instead of replying Artemis pointed to the corner of the building. There Holly could see a big crack in the wall.

_Dummy! Holly thought, Use your eyes! Artemis saw it without a helmet._

She immediately saw a problem. "Artemis, there's a camera sweeping over the entrance. How do we get past it? There's only like a 5 second window to get by."

Artemis looked at her. "I think I can make it, I'm a lot faster than I was 5 years ago." Artemis knew that she was talking about him; no doubt that Holly could get past the camera with seconds to spare.

"Ok. Let's go." Holly said. She crept closer and said, "You go first."

He nodded. It made sense. He went to the edge of the camera's sweep and took a deep breath. When the camera started turning away he went as fast as he could and made it through the crack just as the camera covered the entrance again. Holly quickly followed.

_Phew. He thought as Holly came through the crack. Now we have to find Sool. _

Holly motioned for him to follow her. She had a computer in her helmet that told her where the gold was. And chances were, where ever the gold was, Sool would be gloating over it.

Juliet and Mulch weren't exactly happy to work together again, but it could have been worse.

"Ok, let's go." Juliet said ten minutes after Holly and Artemis had left.

Mulch nodded, pocketed some dwarf rock polish just in case and Team Two left the car.

Last time the two had worked together, they had argued like adolescents, or so Holly had told them, but this time it was completely efficient and easy. Well almost.

They made it into the building three minutes later, finding it easy to skip under the camera's ray.

"Ok now where do we go?" Juliet asked.

"That way." Mulch said pointing to the left.

Juliet was impressed, "So you know which way the gold is?"

Mulch shrugged, "No, but I like the left better than the right."

Juliet groaned as they went left.

Jack and Butler had left very soon after Artemis and Holly had. They had gone to the other side of the building and were currently looking for a way in. They both supported earpieces and mikes.

"Have you found a way in yet?" Jack asked for the tenth time in five minutes.

Butler sighed, "If I had found a way in, we would be inside right now."

He saw something, "Before you ask again." Butler said as Jack opened his mouth, "Yes I think I found a way in."

Butler had been secretly given an optic lens by Foaly and could see that a camera covering a side door needed a new battery.

"But that's a real door," Jack said, "Someone will be guarding it."

Butler shook his head, "Not this door." He said and used a lock pick to pick the door, which for some strange reason had a human lock on it.

They were in, in less than 20 seconds.

"Twenty seconds," Butler, muttered, "I seriously need to practice."

They found themselves in a huge room with a mountain of gold in the middle. Butler's eyes widened as he saw Sool and about ten fairies weighing the gold. He pushed Jack behind a row of old crates and by some miracle, no one noticed them.

Jack gasped silently as he saw all the weapons the fairies were holding.

_Gulp, Jack thought, I didn't think it was possible for such little guys to carry so many weapons. At least two guns each, grenades, and...wait what was that?_ Jack looked up sharply as a door was slyly pushed open.

A/N: 2 chapters left. I might post them today. ; )


	15. Chapter 13: Just Toys

A/N: All people (except Jack), places and things are property of Eoin Colfer.

**Chapter 13: Just Toys**

Artemis and Holly had run into Mulch and Juliet early on. At first they had thought they should split up again but then decided that they should continue together. After all they were almost at the room where the gold was.

"Through there?" Mulch asked as they came to a door at the end of a long hallway.

Holly nodded and then took a deep breath, "Ok guys, this is it. We could be shot immediately when we open the door."

Artemis looked uncomfortable; he opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. Now was not the time to try and explain everything.

Juliet put a hand on the door and pushed it open softly. Unfortunately, not quietly enough. Sool and his hench-fairies spun around and they all pulled out their weapons.

Holly, Artemis, Mulch and Juliet dove behind some old crates that coincidently, Butler and Jack were already hiding behind.

"Come out with your hands up, before we start blasting." Sool said.

Artemis sighed. Sool was quite an actor.

"What do we do now?" Mulch whispered. He was sitting nearest the end of the crates and looking extremely worried.

Holly gulped, "Um, I don't know. Do any of you have any ideas?"

"Now! Two more minutes and we'll start blasting." Sool's voice snarled.

Jack squared his shoulders, "Let me have one of those Neutrino guns, I'll go out and start blasting as many as I can. Then you guys can come out."

Everyone was surprised. Well Artemis was more annoyed.

"Come on, Jack..." Artemis said, but the words died on his lips as Jack jumped up, grabbed the gun from Butler and ran around the crates.

Everyone (except Artemis) waited in horror for gunshots to be heard. But none came.

"Come out now." Sool said commandingly, "I have this mud boy with a gun to his head and will shoot him."

"We have to go out now." Butler said.

Everyone stood up; they knew when they'd been beaten. They walked around the crates with their hands in the air.

Sool had a gun to Jack's head and said, "Good, now what should we do to you snoopers?"

Artemis rolled his eyes, "Forgive me Sool, but I hardly think you'll be able to do anything with those weapons."

Everyone gaped at him, including Sool whose gun hand dropped slightly. Artemis walked over swiftly and grabbed the weapon from the surprised gnome. Jack rolled away and ran to his dropped Neutrino. He threw it to Butler who caught it neatly.

Butler immediately shot the elves and pixies, causing them at least 4 hours of unconsciousness. He leveled the gun to Sool's head and said, "Now you."

Before the ex-LEP commander had time to blink the bodyguard had shot him with a laser blast between the eyes. Sool slumped to the ground and didn't look like he'd be getting up any time soon.

Artemis examined Sool's weapon as Holly exploded, "Artemis what were you thinking?! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Artemis dropped his gaze from her angry one, "Hardly Holly, these are nothing but clever polymer toys."

He held out Sool's gun to her and as she saw it up close she knew it was true.

"Did you know that the whole time?" Mulch asked.

Artemis turned red, "Well, um... actually yes. But I wasn't sure that **all** the weapons were fake."

Jack's mouth dropped open, "You could have saved us all a lot of trouble if you had just told us that in the beginning."

Now Artemis didn't appreciate being lectured by his cousin. Especially his younger cousin, but he did admit that he was right.

"I know and I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry?" Holly asked, "You can't just decide not to tell us something like that! When did you figure it out?"

Artemis winced, he knew he was going to get it, but he had just been in a very bad mood last night.

"I found it when you all went to eat something. I enlarged the shot you and Foaly saw from E7 and saw a gun with the words Made in China on it." He said.

"Um guys?" Juliet came back over to the group. No one had noticed that she had walked a little ways away. "I contacted Foaly, he's sending over an LEP retrieval squad to pick up these guys."

Everyone heard police sirens in the distance.

Holly glared at Artemis, "We'll continue our discussion later."

Artemis sighed. No doubt Holly would be angry with him and he didn't blame her. 

_Oh well, he thought, I just hope she doesn't get angry enough to hit me._

**A/N: 1 more chapter. I'm sorry if anyone was confused.**


	16. Chapter 14: Going Home

A/N: All people (except Jack), places and things are property of Eoin Colfer.

**Chapter 14: Going Home**

"And another thing," Holly said. "I'm your best friend, why couldn't you at least tell me?"

Artemis sighed; she had been on his case for almost fifteen minutes. They were in Holly's apartment. Everyone else knew how angry Holly was at Artemis and had wisely stayed at Section 8 for the time being.

Artemis thought of the last three hours. Sool and his followers had been jailed and everyone had gone to Section 8. Foaly had been surprised at the ease of this mission to which Mulch replied, "Yeah next time you can do it all by yourself." Foaly had started praising them after that. Jack still was always at Holly's side a fact that annoyed Artemis to no ends. Holly and Artemis had left for Holly's apartment maybe 2 ½ hours after they had gotten back from Koboi labs.

Artemis sighed again; He had just helped save the world, now his best friend was yelling at him.

"Artemis... Artemis? Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?" Holly's voice cut through his thoughts.

"What?" He asked looking up at her.

Holly groaned, "I said, why didn't you tell us about your discovery? You usually like to gloat when you find something Foaly's missed."

Artemis turned red, this was the question he'd been dreading. He didn't want to tell Holly that the reason he hadn't told them was that he had been in a bad mood. A bad mood at seeing his cousin and best friend getting along. He could always lie, but Artemis didn't want to lie to Holly, he suspected if he did he'd feel ten times as guilty as when he'd lied to his mother.

"Well?" Holly asked again.

Artemis decided to tell her the truth; he'd be leaving for the surface in the morning anyway.

"Well I didn't tell anyone because I was in a bad mood." He said.

Holly raised an eyebrow and he continued, "I was in a bad mood because I saw how well you and Jack were getting along."

Holly's eyes widened. "You were jealous of Jack? Why?" She asked though she thought she knew the answer.

_Does he like me, or something? Holly thought. _

Artemis turned redder, "Well I was jealous because... uh..." He sighed, "I don't think I can tell you, but maybe I can show you."

He leaned close to Holly and kissed her gently on the lips. He broke away unwillingly in a few seconds, expecting to get a tornado of Holly's anger thrust upon him. It would be a shame that she'd probably hate him for kissing her. Kissing her had felt so good. So right.

Instead she looked surprised and then started to smile. She didn't say anything, just leaned in and kissed him back.

Artemis was startled at first but then started to kiss her in return. They broke away and just looked at each other smiling. Of course a moment like that would have to be ruined. In this case it was a knock at the front door.

Holly went and unlocked the door. Juliet came in. She took one look at Holly and Artemis's smiling faces and grinned.

"I guess you two made up." She said looking from one to the other.

"You could say that." Artemis said.

In the morning as soon as everyone was awake, Foaly announced that a shuttle would be waiting to take the humans home. They should get back before Jack's parents started to worry and send rangers looking for the 'campers'. Jack was very disappointed but cheered up when he was informed that the People had decided not to wipe his mind.

"Bye Butler." Said Holly hugging the giant.

"Be seeing you Holly." Butler said before turning to say goodbye to Mulch.

Holly had already said goodbye to Jack and Juliet so she and Artemis walked a little ways away to say a private goodbye. Well as private as you can get with three humans, a dwarf and a centaur less than ten meters away.

"Until the next crises." Holly said.

Artemis laughed, "You always say that. You could just visit. I believe mother, father and the twins will go to Italy in the fall. I'm sure I could get out of going."

Holly laughed, "I'll talk to you soon ok?"

Artemis nodded. "I'm looking forward to it. But don't call until day-after-tomorrow, I believe I'll have to catch up with my aunt and uncle. Or better yet don't call me, I'll call you."

Holly nodded and looked at the others. They were all talking amongst themselves. She stood on tiptoes and kissed Artemis once on the lips. He returned the kiss before they rejoined the others.

Jack watched Artemis and Holly walk a little ways away from the group. He watched as they laughed at something, then to his utter shock he saw Holly kiss Artemis on the lips. What was even more shocking was that Artemis kissed her back.

They joined the others then and he felt he must have been goggling at them because Juliet stepped on his foot and whispered, "Stop it Jack, you'll make the others suspicious. Artemis and Holly will tell the them when they feel like it."

"You know?" he whispered back.

"Yeah, I was the one that told Artemis that he should tell her."

"But Artemis barely has friends," Jack said. "How could he fall in love with a girl? Especially an elf."

Juliet grinned evilly, "Well you kind of did, didn't you?"

"What are you two whispering about?" Mulch asked.

"Nothing." Jack and Juliet said in unison as everyone turned to look at them.

"It's time to go up." Foaly said. "Keep in touch, ok?"

The humans nodded and went into the shuttle.

Half an hour later they arrived at the surface. They all went over to the Fowl Bentley that had been parked in a part of the shuttle port and got in. This time Artemis actually engaged in a conversation with Jack.

He interrupted himself as they pulled up in the driveway to say, "Ok what's our story? Why did we come back early?"

"We ran out of supplies." Butler said, "And we missed the twins."

As if they had been listening and waiting, Benjamin and Nicholas ran out of the house shouting.

_Now the summer really begins. Thought Artemis_. But this time he thought it he was smiling.

_**The End**_

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope all you H/A shippers are happy. **


End file.
